


Let Them Eat (Friendship) Cake

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [21]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Baking, Chocolate Mention Especially In Comments, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship Cake, M/M, Snarky McCoy, cake baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy decides to bake a cake for Spock.  But what kind?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Peacemaker is a thankless job.

Kirk heard them before he saw them. He recognized just McCoy, but Spock had to be with him. No one could stir McCoy like Spock.

“Jim! I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Funny. I knew you were.”

“You could settle something for us.”

“Guys, really, I--”

“Spock's cake should reflect what I think of him. He says angel food, but I think devil’s food.”

“How about friendship cake? It’s sweet, can be divided among friends, and goes on forever.”

Spock beamed, but McCoy glared.

“Has anyone ever told you that you can sure take the joy right out of something?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
